


Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Erica were kidnapped, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Fluff, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is the den mom omg, they didn’t run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Stiles yells @ Gerard.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 501





	Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> Still don’t own TW.

“For heaven’s sake, Erica, Boyd!”

When Stiles had been thrown down the stairwell, he had _not_ expected to see his two missing pups being electrocuted. They had been missing for the past week, and the entire pack had been on edge.

”Ah, hello, Stiles.” Gerard said, smirking when Stiles yelped and turned around(he’d been trying to open the generator).

”Aw, _hell_ no!” Stiles shrieked. “This,”- he gestured to everything -“is not happening.”

Electricity crackled in the background. Gerard felt a flash of fear, like he’d messed up.

And he had.

He’d messed up real good.

Stiles slammed a hand on the generator behind him, electricity crackling up from it and into his body. Stiles smirked, seemingly growing bigger.

”Now, let’s have some fun!” Stiles whispered, though it seemed magnified by a thousand.

(I’m not good at writing fight scenes sorry~)

* * *

When it was all over, two bedraggled werewolves and one (perfectly fine) human walked through the front door of the renovated Hale house.


End file.
